Corpse Husband
'"Corpse Husband is a YouTuber from California."' Corpse Husband is part of a community of YouTubers known as Horror Narration Channels. Unlike some horror narrators, Corpse Husband prefers to read true horror stories, whether they are sent in from his subscribers, or from subreddits such as LetsNotMeet and NoSleep. Corpse Husband is well known for his very deep, distinguishible voice, which makes reading horror stories very entertaining and more scary for the viewers. Before his channel, Corpse Husband had been told on numerous occasions that he had the voice to do narration; more specifically, horror narration on YouTube. He searched for these types of videos, and found channels such as MrCreepyPasta, that narrate urban legends and such. He was intrigued, but what really motivated him was stumbling across channels like Mr.Nightmare, Be. Busta, and Lazy Masquerade who typically narrated true horror stories. He then got to work on his own channel, which would later become one of the most popular horror narration channels on YouTube. The name Corpse Husband was created whilst he sat down for 20 minutes, trying to think of a name for his channel. He wrote down a few names, and eventually, he came up with the name Corpse Husband. His girlfriend at the time said it sounded cool, but Corpse wasn't entirely sure, and stated he would change it. As of now, he hasn't yet, and most likely will not. When Corpse Husband first started recording videos, he had a microphone zip-tied with rubber-bands on a pop-filter which is why he sounded "So weird". A few people enjoyed his content, so he decided to continue narrating. Mr Nightmare was one of the first big channels to comment on his videos, which probably contributed to his desire to continue narrating. Personal Life Corpse Husband has stated that he "Basically dropped out of school in 10th grade because of personal issues" but returned to schooling soon after. Corpse Husband was, "a pretty good student", according to himself, and "always did good in Computers and Language Arts". He used to do Computer Programming for a job while he was out of school, and stated he made a good amount of money doing it. In Corpse Husbands free time, he likes to lift weights doing it 6 times a week (Less since he created his channel), and he likes doing photography. He used to play Soccer, he managed to get in his towns paper, afterwards he played baseball and he made the front page of his schools sports website. Corpse Husband didn't really enjoy those things though. Corpse Husbands favorite games are Rocket League, CS:GO and Fallout. He plays them in his own time. He lives in a busy household, with a lot of people, and also lives right next to a school which makes recording very hard on him, as his microphone picks up a lot of sound. He mainly records at night time, when its quiet. Nobody knows what Corpse Husband looks like yet, but he claims that his YouTube profile picture sort of looks like him. Trivia *He is 5"10 *He used to be Vegan *Over the last few years, Corpse Husband has developed painful TMJ (Temporomandibular joint dysfunction), but has gotten better over time. He also has GERD Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers